Beyond Good and Bad
by Xantall of the Farwood
Summary: A Girl comes to Lupin and his friends after her father is taken. Why dose she want him to help her and will he?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimor: I don't own Lupin the Third and never will. starts crin Oh well! Sniffle I only own this plot and any of my orginal characters. Please stil back read and enjoy the Prologue for...

* * *

**Beyond Good and Bad**

Thunder crashed and it began. The Argument. A father sending his daughter back to boarding school she had run away from. A girl not wanting to go back. The screaming. A black haired girl screaming I hate you. A father screaming go to your room. The slience. A girl laing in bed tears over her face. A father in his study looking over his work. The strom out side and in changed the course of their lives.

Lighting flashed as a fourteen year orld girl sat up. Black tangled hair fell over wide blue eyes. "You heard that too Zen?" She asked the German Sheperad with it's ears pearked at the foot of her bed. Slowly getting out of bed she pulled on shorts and walked towards her door. The dog by her side.

Opening the Door She jumped. The door had creaked. "Calm Down Now Fuka." She told herself before opening the door the rest of the way. Her dog growled and headed for the steps. "Zen wait." She whispered. He bare feet crossing the wood floor. Watching Zen run down the steps Fuka froze. The light in the study was still on.

"Dad's going to be even madder if i'm out of bed." She mumbled and started back. Fuka stopped when Zen barked. Looking back she saw the dog go into the study. "I'll just peak in then head to bed." She said slowly crossing the floor to the steps.

Step by step she decended the staircase. Her fingers gliding across the wood finish of the railing. Her hand caught a rough spot. Fuka looked at it in the dark. _'That wasn't there when I went up.'_ She thought reaching the bottom of the steps.

At the bottom Fuka placed her hand on the door frame and leaned in. Softly she whispered, "Dad?" There was no response. Carefully she went in. "Dad" She said a little louder. As she stepped in farther she slipped on something. Fuka cursed as she caught herself on the desk. Looking at the floor she screamed there was blood on the floor. "Dad!" Fuka yelled as loud as she could.

"Sorry little lady he can't hear you at the moment." The voice came from the dark hallway.

Turning Fuka could see a man his hair slicked back and dress in a nice black suit. She began to quiver. "Dad!" She screamed again. Still no answer from him. The man began to step closer and into the light. As the light hit the weapon in his hand she flinched. A gun. _'Oh man I am so doomed.' _Fuka thought only slightly hearing the growl from behind the man.'_When did he get out of here?'_

"Come here little girl I don't want to hurt you." He laughed slightly. "Much."

Fuka caught the sight of Zen behind the man. "Zen Attack!" She snapped to have the dog leap out of the dark and wrap it's jowles around the mans wrist. He was screaming for the dog to get off as Fuka made a dash for the window. Giving a sharp kick with her bare foot the lock busted and she lept to the sill. "Zen Come!" She commanded leaping out the window.

Running down the street Fuka was getting soaked by the rain. A few steps behind her she heard Zen's nails hit the street. She whistled but kept running. Thunder crashed as the man reached the window. His forarm bleeding. Fuka and Zen gone. Flipping open his phone he dialed.

Picking up a cloth from the table he growled tieing it around his injured wrist. "Yeah, The girl got away." There was a pause. "No we got Kouichi." Another short pause. "Right sir. She won't escape me for long." Hanging up he walked out the door shutting off the light and locking the front door.

Fuka didn't stop runnning untill she reached the train tracks. Nearly three miles from her home. Under the platform she crawled and pulled her legs to her chest. Zen laid by her side. "What do I do now Zen?" She asked hoping the dog had somehow learned to talk in the last five minutes. As noanswer came she slowly fell asleep into the dogs soft fur.

* * *

Authors Note: Ok I know it's short but oh well. What did you think? I'm still workin on it. I would like reviews. And please don't mention my sucky spelling. I Don't Use a Spell Cheker and I can't spell. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimor: I don't own Lupin the Third, I only own my characters.

Authors Note: Oh Dear God I forgot this was even started. Scratches back of head Sorry about that I've been really busy Anyways lets get started. Cracks knuckles.

Review (um?) Reviews? (I need to think of a better name):

**Takami Sagara**: Thanks for that. I really don't spell check this stuff cause I Type every thing in Notepad and the only spell check I have is in Word and I hate coping and pasting back and forth. My word program is so F'ed up it likes stopping for no reason. Thx anyways.

**TheAngryPrincess13**: WAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH starts coughing Sorry out of pratice. Thx and he is.

**Stranger with Anon** : (Um this was annomous? Is that right?) Yeah You like it I fell so special XD

**Gaara's Pyro RACCOON**: I'm working on it see see I got this far. Yea another person who doesn't use the enslaving Spell checker.

**Beyond Good and Evil**

Fuka watched with wide hungry eyes as a man tossed out half a hotdog. He continued to walk on and she ran over and grabbed it from the trash. Nearly a week had passed and she still was out on the street. Ripping it in half she shoved half over to Zen. Devouring it she felt sick. "That was gross." She moaned looking down at the dog. "But at least it's something in our stomachs." Sinking to the ground she held her head.

"I don't know what to do. I can't even reach headquaters. They must know about dad by now." Forcing herself up Fuka struggled down the street. Her feet were bleeding from the rough treatment they had endured the past week. Her hair was ratted and her face was dirty. Fuka decided she really needed a shower when people moved away from her in a quick step.

Sighing she leaned againist the wall and decided to watch people. _'Maybe I can borrow someone's wallet.'_ She laughed at the thought of borrowing it. A woman walked by heels clicking the sidewalk as her hips swayed side to side. Raising and eyebrow Fuka watched the thin straped purse with glee. "We may get something other than leftovers today Zen." She scratched the dog's ears.

The woman's brown hair fell around her shoulders as she sat at an out side cafe. "Ok what's the catch?" Fuka asked in a low tone as the woman placed the purse on the back of the chair. She got her answer as three men joind her at the table. "Damn!" She cursed watching them.

One had a sword and the other two each had a gun on one of thier sides. Dropping her head she sighed. _'Can't I ever win.'_ Looking back up Fuka took a breath. "Ready Zen?" The dog seamed to leap and pounce showing her he was waiting for her. Taking off in a dead run Fuka grabbed the stap of the purse and heard the woamn shout. Suddenly she was pulled to the ground. "Shit!" She snapped hitting her head. Fuka staired up at a man in a fedro. She took a reagged breath "Zen!" She snapped.

The dog lept on to the man throwing him off balance. Fuka stumbled to her feet and took off. Whistling Zen followed her. A few blocks later down an alley She finnaly stopped. Holding the purse to her chest she breathed heavy. "Let's see what we got Zen." Ready to open the purse it was snatched away.

Fuka staired up into the face of the woman she had taken the purse from. "You...How how could you?" She started only to stop seeing the men with her. Zen was growling as the man in the fedro pointed a gun at her. Fuka shook the sight of her home flashed in her mind and she backed aganist the wall. "Just kill me then, you finally caught me." Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Kill you?" A man said. "Jigen put the gun away." Fuka looked up to watch a man in a red coat step forward. "We don't want to kill you." He body shook as he stepped closer with a smile. Scanning him she nearly freaked out. _'That red coat, purple tie and those side burns even that smile.'_ "You're Lupin!" She snapped leaping forward.

Fuka caught his collor. "You can help me find him. You've known each other for years. You can help me stop them." She shouted at the startled Lupin. "What are you talking about?" He asked watching her. "They took him may have..." Her throat locked up as the thought cameto mind. Suddenly her body jerked and she fell to her knees. "Hey kid?" Lupin lifted her head. "Please Lupin help me find my dad." Darkness over took her vision and she slipped away from the world.

When Fuka came back around she was still in darkness. She sat up and winced. "Ow I feel like I was hit by a truck." She moaned rubbing her head. Slowly she slipped from the bed and stood on shaky legs. Her hand fled to the wall to support her. Running a hand though her hair she noticed it was slightly wet. "When did.." Fuka stopped as the door opened.

Grabbing the closest thing which happened to be a lamp and threw it at the opener of the door. "Damn!" Jigen yelled ducking. "You got deadly aim girl." He said looking at the shattered lamp behind him. "Where in hell am I?" She snapped. "Relax and come out here."

She followed him out the door to be tackled by a dog. "Zen!" She yelled as she hit the ground scratching his head and shoulders. "He was starting to miss you." Fuka looked up to see Lupin, Goemon and Fujiko looking at her. "I'm sorry about before Mister Lupin. I had no right to do what I did to you." She pushed the dog off and sat on the floor still itching him.

"You were upset and desperate." He smiled slightly. "It was a little uncalled for." He added plling at his collor slightly. "Now what were you saying about your father."

Fuka looked down at the ground then stood. "I'm Fuka Zenigata." She bowed "I'm beging you to help me find my father Lupin." After a few seconds she heard a thud. Looking up she could see Lupin passed out on the floor. "Um? Someone going to help him?" She asked looking at the stunned faces.

Chapter one is now complete now suffer by placing a review.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Hey guys what's up? So six years…yeah sorry about that I don't really know what happened with this story I just got distracted. But guess what!? You have a new chapter so don't be too mad, kay._

* * *

It didn't take long for Lupin to waken from his impromptu nap and send Fuka to watch TV or do whatever it was that kids did while the group of thieves discussed what to do. She had settled to sit out on the balcony of the hotel room. Her back was propped against the wall and Zen was curled up tight to her side. Blue eyes were unfocused as she looked out over the city.

'_They won't help you.' _That voice in the back of her mind whispered.

Fuka blinked.

'_They'll turn you out on the street again or just pretend to help.'_

She rubbed her eyes trying to focus on the city.

'_That's what they'll do. They'll pretend to help and turn you over to those crooks. Why would they help a cop's daughter?'_

"Just shut up." She mumbled low hiding the slight insanity from the others. Zen lifted his head and pushed it against her leg. It always happened when she was alone. It had developed while she was at boarding school.

Fuka had always been alone. Sure she had a sister but she was so much older than herself. Her father was always busy chasing criminals and her mother had been sick to often that Fuka had a nanny watch over her but the woman had ignored her as well. Zen had come along when she was 10 and kept her company but she craved conversation. After her mom died and her father couldn't keep up with her and his job, he sent her to a boarding school.

It was a good school that produced well educated girls. There were roommates and classmates and teachers and groundskeepers Fuka had been sure she would make some friends. It never happened. Then one night curled up on her bed Fuka had heard it; a gentle whisper almost like a tickle in the back of her mind, a voice. It had started low coaxing her to run away, to forget the school even existed to just go home. She had listened but ran home to find the house completely empty.

It took her two days to find where her father had boarded Zen. The poor dog had been out of his mind from being locked in a cage. She had lived in the house alone for almost a month before her father came home. They never reported her missing at the school so he had been surprised and angry to see her sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. They had argued and he sent her back. It wasn't long before that whatever it was came back. Whispering telling her she wasn't wanted or worth anything. Fuka knew it was wrong but sometimes she believed it.

Pulling her knees up close to her she rested her head on them. Her arms wrapped around her legs and she settled. Feeling Zen trying to get her attention and letting the voice cast its web over her mind. Nothing good will come of this.

Goemon looked away from the girl. It was clear to him she was tormented. He had sensed the turmoil in the young girl when Lupin had dismissed her and that turmoil had only became worse as she sat alone on the balcony.

"You can't be serious, Lupin!" Fujiko shrieked drawing his attention back to the argument at hand. Lupin half shrunk under her glare as the woman continued. "There is no proof that she is Zenigata's daughter and even if she was why would we help him?"

"But Fuki-cakes we can't just ditch the girl. Also Pops could be in danger."

"Again I ask why would we help him? There is no profit in it for us."

"I hate agreeing with the woman but…" Jigen paused to take a drag from his cigarette. "…this is Zenigata we're talking about. It could be some new type of trap to catch you."

Lupin looked at the two of them. "Didn't you see that girl she was dirty and hungry and her feet are badly cut up from running around with no shoes on." He said pointing to the closed glass door to the balcony. "I really don't think Pops would do that to a kid just to catch me." The French thief pouted crossing his arms like a child. He turned his pout on Goemon and the samurai knew he was in trouble. "You agree with me don't you?"

"The child does need looked after and what harm could it do to check her story." He answered. In truth he did want to know if she was Zenigata's daughter and what troubles her.

"See that's two votes to go!" Lupin said cheerfully.

"And two votes against." Fujiko said glaring at the leader. Sure he could just say they were going to do it but he wanted his friends and partners to do this willingly. "The time we spend on this we could be clearing out places without having to look over our shoulders for Zenigata."

"I can pay you, if that's the problem." All four heads whipped towards the balcony. The door was open just enough to let Zen and Fuka slip through. She was wet as was the dog. When had it started to rain? It bothered Lupin that he never heard the glass door slide open or her slip in.

Fujiko covered he mouth suppressing a heavy laugh. "Zenigata lived in cheap hotels and ate packaged noodles. In short he was poor. You really think you could pay us."

"He sacrificed on the job chasing Lupin so I could go to a good boarding school. It doesn't mean my father was poor in any means." Fuka snapped her fists tightened around the bottom of the baggy shirt she was wearing. Where did this shirt come from anyways? Distracted by the thought she looked down at the shirt. It was a light blue collard button down. Her eyes flicked up and focused on the only one with a blue shirt, Jigen. Suddenly her cheeks began to burn and she snapped her head down.

"What's the matter with her?" Lupin asked.

Fujiko let out a mocking laugh and stood. "I think she just noticed she was in different clothes." She crossed the floor looking like a cat ready to pounce. "You embarrassed that one of these men saw you little body." Fuka's face nearly turned completely red at the statement. The older female started to laugh again.

Fuka felt her heart pounding in her chest and couldn't move as Fujiko reached out towards her small chest. "Please these little things would never attract a man." She said foundling the other's chest.

She pulled away with a low growl crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't touch me. You might have cooties!" Looking away her blush surprisingly deepened at the use of the childish word.

"Cooties?" Lupin asked looking at her.

"Exactly how old are you, kid?" The sharpshooter asked snuffing out his cigarette.

"Old enough to know Cooties don't and exist and the she probably has an STD." Fuka growled.

Fujiko nearly snapped at the girl but there was a bark of laughter that filled the stunned room. Jigen stood up and walked over towards Fuka. He buried a hand in her wet hair and ruffled it. "I'll side with her."

"Awesome." Lupin piped in. "You're out voted Fujiko. So we're going to check out her house."

"You can play babysitter all you want Lupin but I'm not dealing with her." The woman snatched up her coat and stormed out the door before anyone could stop her.

Lupin was silent for a moment and Fuka believed that he was going to go after Fujiko and leave her hanging. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around Zen's neck. The German Shepard pressed against her shoulder in a reassurance only he could give. _'Worthle…'_

"Well where do we go from here, kid?"

She looked up at Lupin's smiling face and couldn't help but grin. "My house is about a day and a half walk to the north of the city." She stood pulling slightly on the shirt making sure it was down all the way. "But I can give you the address."

"Then we leave at dawn!"


End file.
